Reliable operation of devices (e.g., printers) within a computing network requires that certain parameters (e.g., status and usage) of the devices be monitored on a regular basis (e.g., weekly or even daily). A central controller evaluates the parameters gathered for the various devices during the monitoring process for scheduling maintenance and/or identifying devices that need immediate service.
Conventionally, the monitoring process includes surveying the network for identifying all of the devices and, furthermore, the respective network addresses of the identified devices. Since not all of the devices are capable of communicating with each of the other devices in the network, a mapping is then performed for identifying which of the devices are capable of communicating with each other. The mapping is transmitted to the central controller. Importantly, the mapping is merely a manual process performed by an operator and is based on the addresses of the devices within the network. Therefore, the operator typically relies on predetermined assumptions for determining which devices are capable of communicating with each other. For example, devices having similar addresses may be assumed to communicate with one another. However, because such assumptions are not always accurate, the mapping is often incorrect.
Once the central controller receives the mapping information, certain ones of the devices are designated as data collection devices. The data collection devices are chosen such that each of the devices in the network communicates with at least one of the data collection devices. Next, each of the devices is associated with one of the data collection devices. In this manner, assuming that each of the data collection devices monitors itself, each of the devices is monitored by the central controller via one of the data collection devices. Load balancing is achieved by associating approximately equal numbers of devices to the data collection devices.
Each of the data collection devices includes a software program that, when executed, evaluates the status of the respective associated devices. Data (e.g., usage data or diagnostic data used for scheduling maintenance and/or repairs) gathered by the data collection devices is transmitted to the central controller via, for example, e-mail. The central controller dispatches maintenance and/or repair orders according to previously determined criteria.
There are several drawbacks to the conventional process for gathering the desired device usage data. For example, because the central controller does not actually control the data collection devices, the operators of the data collection devices must manually execute the program to gather the desired data. Since the data collection process can be time consuming, operators of the data collection devices typically only initiate the program on an infrequent basis (e.g., monthly). Consequently, devices requiring immediate repair may not be identified on a timely basis.
Another drawback to the conventional process is evident when one or more of the data collection devices fails. In this case, the central controller cannot redirect a remaining one of the other data collection devices to gather the status data from the devices associated with the failed data collection device.
Furthermore, as discussed above, because the mapping between the data collection devices and other devices is not always accurate, the central controller may not receive status data from all of the devices in the network.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.